


See The Day

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Passenger 'Verse [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (to be safe), An actual fic huh, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Worms, Corruption!Martin, Fluff, Hive!Martin, M/M, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Jon finally talks about his feelings.(And if it's to a worm, then that's really just his buisness, isn't it?)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Passenger 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567009
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	See The Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read any of Passenger, the only real thing you need to know to follow this is that Martin is a hive like Jane Prentiss was (although it's less noticeable) and it's S3 and Jon has just gotten back to the institute.
> 
> For those of you following Passenger, that makes this sometime after chapter fifty-one.

Everyone else is out to lunch. Martin ought to be too, really but he hasn't felt conventionally hungry in a couple weeks by now, and he wonders if his body could even hold food now or if it would just spill out the holes littering his torso, neck, and arms.

Besides, there's plenty of work to do that is the sort that only he's really keen on doing.

Melanie and Tim both like going out and following up on statements in person and hate the paperwork, and Basira's really only been here a few days, and she's spent most of it upstairs in the library.

So he's carefully checking the number on each recorded statement, putting the number into a spreadsheet and then onto a notebook for good measure before filing it away in the proper place.

It's easy enough work, and between his own height and the little step-stool someone had dragged down here even the top shelf isn't beyond his reach. He's even managed to not drop any boxes on himself, this time.

Martin moves on to jotting down another statement number, first in the shared google spreadsheet, and then on the paper -

And then he feels something strange.

It's one of those feelings that's nearly impossible to describe. He's been getting a lot of those, lately but this one is particularly odd.

Before he hadn't noticed that one of his Hive was missing. They do that, sometimes. Usually not at work since there would be some (understandable if not unintentionally hurtful) freak outs, but definitely at home, they wander all over.

One _is_ missing, though and there is just the slightest thing coming from the tiny silver worm that Martin can feel. Is it...It's flattering, feeling. Nice and warm and cozy. Not like home, exactly but like a quiet, warm place that's almost just as comfortable because you are wanted there. 

Martin can't help but blush at the sort of warm feeling that envelops him. His Hive member isn't about to be squashed or anything, but Martin would really, really like to know where she'd gone.

He sets down his pen and closes his eyes for a moment, focusing, counting the squirming feelings inside himself before following where he knows the lost member to be. 

He ends up in front of the door to Jon's office, and promptly freezes up.

Jon knew about the worms, sure but Tim hadn't even seen one, just the little bunch of holes on his throat, and accidentally brushed them with his hand, and look how _that_ turned out. 

A repeat of that whole thing, but with Jon, too? No thanks. He thinks about her, and tries to call her back through telepathy, but that doesn't work and now he feels silly.

"You're very pretty, you know," he hears Jon's voice say suddenly from inside the office, and Martin feels that warmth again, but he's not sure who it stems from, this time. "All shiny and silvery. Would you like to sit on my desk? Of course you would. Here."

Is he talking to...Is Jon talking to her? 

Martin suddenly presses against the door, holding one ear to it, straining to hear anything else. 

"Hmm," he hears Jon say after a minute. "I wonder if he noticed that you're gone? Should I bring you back? No. No, he's likely out for lunch. Hmph. Probably with Tim. Are they...things seem different between them. Maybe that's good for both of them."

He wished desperately that it was, too. It had been, at first with the hand holding and the late night texts, but since the Incident at Tim's house when they'd tried to move quicker, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

"I shouldn't be jealous," Jon sighs, softly, and Martin sucks in a too-loud breath before freezing again, waiting for the door to open or Jon to realize he's there or his Hive to give him away. It doesn't happen, though.

He's jealous? Of who, Martin or Tim? 

He's never shown any interest in Martin, before and he's been on Tim's bad-side since before he disappeared, so Martin can't even begin to guess.

"I feel silly, talking like this to a worm. But it feels like you're listening to me. Really listening. You're a bit of an academic oddity, as far as worms go, I'm sure but could you really be listening? And I wonder what sort of connection you have to Martin? Is he just a home to you? It didn't sound like it. How can he stand all this wriggling? You're very squirmy, why do you want to be on my laptop so badly?"

Jon's ceaseless wonderings stop abruptly, and he sighs. "Thank you for not getting mad at me for asking you questions."

Martin blushes, again. He'd very much like to hug Jon, right now. 

"Oh, do you like my laptop because it's warm? Of course you do, you likely stay at Martin's body temperature all the time, out here must be uncomfortably cold. is Martin -" Jon makes a barely audible choking noise through the door. "Is Martin warm? Come here, I'll keep you warm while I finish this statement and then he'll be back from lunch."

Slowly, Martin backs up from the door, and creeps back into the main bit of the archives, where he'd left his work. She can...Well, if she enjoys Jon's company, she can stay with him, right? Especially since...he doesn't seem to mind.


End file.
